haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose
ru:Роза Rose is a non-playable character (NPC) who can make animals feeds, feeds players' animals and collect their goods when ready. Rose is unlocked at experience level 33, along with Ernest, another farmer helper. ---- 'Hiring Rose' Rose is free for 7 days when you hire her for the first time. After that, hiring her costs: * 15 diamonds for 3 days * 30 diamonds for 7 days * 55 diamonds for 14 days Rose can also be hired for free using a red booster. ---- 'Discounts' When a discount is available, a yellow flag is seen flying over the helpers' cottage. Hiring her then costs: * 27 diamonds for 7 days (10% discount) * 49 diamonds for 14 days (10% discount) ---- 'Items Rose can make and collect' Rose can make: *Chicken feed *Cow feed *Goat feed *Pig feed *Sheep feed Rose can collect: *Eggs *Bacon *Goat milk *Milk *Wool ---- 'Assigning tasks to Rose' When tapping on Rose, it opens her task window. Players can select what they want Rose to make and collect, and in which quantities. This adds items to Rose's queue. Additionally, players also choose how Rose will operate by tapping the cog wheel: *She can automatically make feed and feed all animals until the required crops are depleted. *She can automatically make sure all animals have enough feed but not feed them unless requested. *She can make feed and feed animals only when players have asked her to do so. Players can see what Rose is doing: *A green check mark indicates that all items have been made and collected as per the player's instructions. *A blue background and a spinning cog indicates that items are being made and collected. *An exclamation mark indicates that the player is running low on crops Rose needs to make the specified animal feed. *A red background indicates Rose cannot make the desired feed as the player does not have the crops needed to make it. The queue increases as players levels up, from 30 at the lowest level to 200 at the highest level (see table below). At the time Rose is hired to make animal feed and the slots at the Feed Mill are all empty, Rose will occupy only the first slot no matter how much feed players have asked her to make. This leaves the other slots free for players to place other animal feed in them. However the machines are tied up until Rose has finished making that first item in the machine before the machines will start making what players place in the slots themselves. If Rose has more animal feed to make, she will occupy the last slot. This means players and Rose cannot be making animal feed at the same time. If players have two Feed Mills Rose will occupy the first slot of both machines. Supplies Rose has won while making and collecting items are shown next to her house. Feed Rose makes contributes towards the Feed Mill mastery but nothing she does count for derby tasks. ---- 'Storing and selling Rose's items' The goods Rose has collected are stored in her own storage space. When Rose's time expires, they remain in her storage space and are available as needed. Rose's storage space is as big as her queue is and, therefore, also increases as the player levels up (see the table below). Items Rose has stored can also be seen by tapping on Rose and Ernest's tab in the Roadside Shop. They are not included in the number shown in the barn. If one wants to sell more than what is in the barn, one must go to the Rose/Ernest tab in the shop. Feed Rose has made does not take any storage space at all (neither in the player's farm nor Rose's own personal storage space). Products Rose has made can be used or sold at any time. When a player uses an item Rose has in stock, Rose's stock is used up first and the player's stock second. The number of items Rose produces is included when a machine is tapped. For example, if one taps on the dairy, the number of milk available is the total (milk you produced plus milk Rose produced). ---- 'Tutorial' ---- 'Table of queue and storage capacities' The queue and storage capacities increase as the player levels up: ---- 'Tips' * When visiting a farm if you can see Rose standing in front of the farmhouse and waving at you it means there is a discount in hiring her. Otherwise, she would be sitting in front of her own house up the cliff, unless she is working. * If you are doing an animal derby task (such as collecting eggs or milke, etc.) and you had previously asked Rose to collect the same items, you would be competing with Rose and as noted above, what she collects will not count towards the derby. It would be wise to turn off Rose by setting her queue to zero for the item until you are finished with that derby task. You should also be aware of which animal feed Rose may be making so that she is not keeping the Feed Mills busy making some other feed not needed for your task. ---- 'References' *Supercell FAQs about farm helpers ---- Category:Characters Category:Helpers